1. Field
The following description relates to a method of calculating an amount of exercise performed by a user based on noise generated between a skin of the user and a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, issues such as obesity and being overweight have been garnering attention. Use of an apparatus for measuring an amount of exercise performed by people exercising for overall fitness or to keep in shape may enable an exercise routine to be established. A general apparatus for measuring an amount of exercise performed may include a calorie consumption measuring apparatus. The calorie consumption measuring apparatus may be classified based on a measuring scheme, for example, an accelerometer measuring scheme, a heart rate measuring scheme, and a heart rate-accelerometer measuring scheme.
The accelerometer measuring scheme may use a change in acceleration generated by a movement of a user using an accelerometer sensor. The accelerometer measuring scheme may calculate a number of steps taken by the user from the change in acceleration, and calculate calorie consumption based on the calculated number of steps.
The heart rate measuring scheme may calculate calorie consumption by measuring a number of heartbeats as a user exercises. The heart rate measuring scheme may calculate calorie consumption based on a number of maximum heartbeats and a type of exercise performed by a user, or calculate calorie consumption based on the measured number of heartbeats and user information.
The heart rate-accelerometer scheme may measure an amount of exercise performed by a user using an accelerometer sensor, and measure a number of heartbeats of the user using a heart rate sensor. The heart rate-accelerometer scheme may calculate calorie consumption selectively using the accelerometer measuring scheme and the heart rate measuring scheme by determining a movement pattern of a user, or using the measured amount of exercise and the number of heartbeats.